Fake Naruto
by Itachi anime
Summary: In a World, where the boundaries of anime shows have been broken...Where shows like Bleach, Inuyasha, Highschool of the Dead, Black Butler and ETC. COMBINE...into one ultra dramatically, completely randomized, OCC, Super Duper, Mega Muco, Television Comedy Show called...FAKE NARUTO!


Itachi Anime – Yeah… This is my 1st time writing a Naruto Story. So…

(Real) Itachi- So you gave it a dumb title.

Itachi Anime- Wa-Wait- What?!

(Real) Itachi- …

Naruto – How come the name sounds so…I don't know-

Sasuke – Stupid.

(Bleach) Ichigo- So…your saying ALL and ANY characters can just pop up in this?

Alucard – Why yes, human, I think that is what she's implying.

Inuyasha – Can we just start this so called 'story' any way?!

Itachi Anime – Okay! Okay! Just Please! Calm yourselves down a bit okay?

Yukimura Sanada – I, The Young Tiger of Kai shall now start calming myself down!

Sebastian Michales – Oh my, we are starting quite early today! I shall prepare some tea, my young lord.

Kaien – Yadda Yadda, are we starting or what?!

Sesshomaru – Hn. What a normal display for foolish people.

Byakuya – Hn. I agree with the Demon Lord.

Usui – Ne! Misaki-chan! Where are you..?

Sakura – CHHAA! Can we all stop talking already!?

Ieyasu Tokigawa– We should not be fighting my friends! We should unite! WITH OUR FIST!

Gintoki – Man…where's the Barglin Dash when you need it?

Saizo – Isanami! Get off my arm!

Isanami – Na-Uh!

Itachi Anime – Yes! We will start!

**Warning : EXTREME STUIPTITY.**

This story is in no way associated with any real time lines of any animes used, all options on animes, and anime characters. There is a vast verity of anime characters used, most character personalities may be screwed up. Lots of OC characters made by me and my sis. My imagination is psycho.

F-N

Naruto

We meet again, my Frienish-Enemyish…wait-what?

The rain had poured down even harder then it had before.

A large crowd of people watched from the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, watching the heart shattering display, of the two once friends, now adults, in a final battle. The ear-bending clangs of metal on metal had filled the skies, the empty streets…it seemed as if the entire Earth itself had gone silent.

Naruto had dodged a high swipe of Sasukes katana, just barley missing the sharp cut – and kicked him down to the now muddy, blood covered ground. The sounds of numorus punches landing on beat flesh had erupted the air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto landed another punch on his once friends' face, just before he was kicked off.

"It's no use dragging me back here Naruto…" Sasuke started, the dark rain only seemed to pour down even harder, "even if I do come back…the village might lock me away, better yet kill me, like they did to my clan-"

"Sasuke! Just listen!" Naruto yelled furiously, "When I become Hokage, I'll…I'll…Just please! Come back to the village! I'll…"

Sasuke only half-listened. Because, even if he wanted to deny it…he really did want to come back…with his friends…and stay along side them.

"I can't come back…" Sasuke balled his hands into a fist, "…But…I have no where else to go, no money…family…or friends…"

"Sasuke, if you come back, I promise, you won't be going off to jail, or anything of the sorts!" Naruto reached into his pocket, "And if you come back, right now, then I'll lend you five bucks so you could get something to ea-"

"Did you just say five bucks?!" Sasukes head shot up…interested, in the five bucks, "Oh my goodness! Ive needed some money since I went broke like fifteen days ago! Im freggin starving here! Im In!" He said snatching the money from Narutos hand…and as if that triggered something…

A shinobi had came running towards Naruto and Sasuke as the sky suddenly cleared up, "Naruto Uzumaki, by request of our leaders, I'd like to grant you the right to next Hokage!"

Rose petals fell from the sky.

…

And they all went over to a local Night Club to celebrate.

This is..._Fake /+\ Naruto._

Itachi Anime –

Well, that was my little trailerish thingy for my latest story…I might make it, (No Promises) It's completely based off random events that me and my sis would talk about…just imagein it, a show…with almost every anime character you knew.

Don't Steal it.


End file.
